Alien Blaster
|mobility = |cost = 460 |Level required = 18 |grade = |released = 10.1.0 |mobility pc = 65 |theme = Alien themed |number = 118 }} The Alien Blaster is a Backup weapon introduced in the 10.1.0 update. Appearance It is similar to the Alien Rifle, but it has a moving unreal scope. It's magazine, which is a bright blue and blackish box, is on the back of the pistol. Strategy It possess average efficiency, medium rate of fire, average capacity, and slightly high mobility. Tips * Use this in close to medium range due to this having a scope which does NOT work, unfortunately. * Use this in hallways where it is crowded with players, so you can get multiple kills due to this having a piercing shot attribute. *Sneak up one your targets for an easy kill. *This weapon has no travel time, unlike the other alien weapons. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Aim for weakened players for better ammunition conserving and quicker kill registering. * Don't stop dodging left and right while jumping and attempting to get a kill, especially against weakened players who use weapons that aren't the best against strafers. * Firing this weapon continually will result in poor accuracy. To fix this, time your shots so you shoot a little bit slower, then simply hold the fire button down. If done right, the weapons accuracy will be almost perfect again. * This can be used for Three Category Spam, although it does have delay when switching with quite a few weapons and only certain combinations work. Counters *Attack the user in large open areas. As it's ricochet effect becomes useless in open areas. Forcing its users to shoot the enemy directly. *Pick off its users from long ranges, due to it’s poor accuracy, but beware if the user has had it and learned how to use it anywhere you may not be able to counter. *Use area damage weapons against its users. Skins Recommended Maps *Area 52 Labs Equipment Setups Bring an area damage weapon since this one, unlike the other alien weapons, it has no area damage. Trivia * This and the Hydra when moving, parts of the gun move around. *This weapon's iron sights does not work. *This is the only alien weapon not held by both hands of its user. *This weapon has the second lowest fire rate in this category but is tied with Dead Star. ** First being the Exterminator. *In an update, along with its upgrades, this weapon's accuracy have been nerfed, resulting in a much higher recoil per shot. ** The accuracy was later improved. *In the 13.4.0 update, the efficiency was reduced from 15 to 13. ** In the 14.1.2 update, this weapon has gotten severely powercrept. Instead of the original 2 headshot kill, now it requires 3-4. *The other weapons in the “Alien set” are the Alien Rifle, Alien Sniper Rifle, Alien Cannon, and questionably the Alien Bouncer. *It receives new non-leagued-based skins in the 16.4.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Ricochet Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons